


My Lips Your Kiss

by Djei_Dark



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrities, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love at work, M/M, Modern Era, Out of Character, Romance, Sex in a Car, Slice of Life, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Шла очередная репетиция танца для следующего концерта. Парни как обычно вышагивали его идеально, и по залу разливался мягкий электрический свет, отражаясь в ростовых зеркалах.
Relationships: Cassata/Pizza (Food Fantasy), Chocolate/Coffee (Food Fantasy), Tortoise Jelly/Wonton (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 3





	1. Работа допоздна

— Раз! Два! Три! Четыре!  
Тирамису хлопала в ладоши в такт тихой музыке и движениям парней. Шла очередная репетиция танца для следующего концерта. Парни как обычно вышагивали его идеально, и по залу разливался мягкий электрический свет, отражаясь в ростовых зеркалах.  
— Раз! Два! Три! Четыре!  
Ну, или они вышагивали ритм прилипчивой песенки почти идеально.  
— Салат!  
Сколько бы Тирамису ни говорила мальчику крепче завязывать свои шнурки на кроссовках, видимо, он ее не слушал. Или же тренировки были настолько интенсивными, что несчастные шнурки их не выдержали.  
— Оп-па!  
Шоколад сделал небольшой шаг в сторону Салата и поймал его. Усталая улыбка — все, на что он сейчас был способен. Он поставил паренька на ноги и потрепал по голове. Вонтон со стоном упал на пол и начал что-то бурчать, Пицца не последовал его примеру, только уперся руками в колени и следил за тем, как его пот падал на паркет.  
— Я не сказала вам останавливаться! — Тирамису надула губы и уперлась руками в бока. — Ну что за лентяи! Мы даже не дошли до третьего куплета!  
— Милая, посмотри на время.  
Бархатный голос менеджера группы заставил всех обратить на него внимание. Он поправил очки и мягко улыбнулся.  
— Мы, конечно, специально выбирали зал без окон, — Кофе подошел к девушке и положил руку на ее плечо. — Но это стало больше походить на тюрьму для наших парней. Им нужен отдых, да и тебе тоже.  
— Может, ты и прав, но ты же не просто так пришел, — Тирамису вздохнула и ухмыльнулась. — Тогда я пошла.  
— Конечно, — Кофе хохотнул и окинул всех взглядом. — У всех дела.  
Вонтон, сев на пол, растянул ноги и спокойно посмотрел на менеджера. Салат спрятался за Шоколадом, и тот, изогнув бровь на необычную реакцию мальчика, сложил руки на груди. Пицца поднял голову и посмотрел куда-то за менеджера.  
— Салат, — Кофе постарался натянуть на себя маску дружелюбия, но изогнутая бровь предательски выдавала его недовольство. — Звонили твои родители.  
Салат пикнул и сжал мокрую футболку Шоколада, а тот только вздохнул. Кажется, сегодня он сделал еще одну типичную для себя ошибку.  
— У тебя сегодня было занятие с репетитором, — Кофе вздохнул и помахал на прощание рукой Тирамису, которая со смешком собрала свои вещи и вышла из зала. — Почему ты опять его пропустил?  
— Я больше не могу заниматься! — вскрикнул Салат, но под суровым взглядом менеджера спасовал и снова скрылся за Шоколадом. — Я устал…  
— Малыш, если ты не сдашь, — Шоколад покачал головой. — То тебе придется все лето сидеть в школе, а у нас гастроли…  
— Почему мы просто не купим результаты экзаменов? — промычал Вонтон, но даже он вжал голову в плечи под взглядом Кофе.  
— Если пресса узнает, большой карьеры вам не видать, — Кофе рыкнул на богатенького мальчика, но снова вздохнул и показал пальцем за спину. — Я вызвал тебе такси и прикрыл тебя перед родителями, постарайся в следующий раз выбрать учебу.  
Салат наконец вышел из-за спины Шоколада и, буркнув спасибо, принялся завязывать свои шнурки.  
— Я, видимо, вовремя.  
В зал вошел еще один мужчина, и у Пиццы тут же появилось второе дыхание. Кассата поправил пиджак и пожал руку менеджеру.  
— Машина подана, — Кофе благодарно кивнул. — Ничего в квартире замечено не было.  
— Спасибо, — блондин снова поправил очки. — Мы тоже не получали никаких странных писем.  
— Еще один спокойный день, — Кассата скосил глаза на Пиццу, который не мог сдержать своей энергии и прыгал на месте.  
— Да, Пицца, ты свободен, — наконец сказал Кофе и хмыкнул. — Лучше бы ты с таким энтузиазмом занимался танцами.  
Пицца показал язык и вприпрыжку направился к своим вещам. Вонтон тоже встал, отряхнул свой спортивный костюм от несуществующих пылинок и быстро переглянулся к Шоколадом. О, они знали, что тоже не уйдут в плохом настроении из-за долгой тренировки.  
— Вонтон, тебя ждет Желе, — Кофе взял свой телефон и быстро ответил на какое-то сообщение. — Он сказал, что наконец-то закончил твой костюм.  
— Спасибо, менеджер, — Вонтон слегка поклонился и улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— Шоколад, буду ждать тебя в моем офисе. Мне наконец-то пришли фотографии.  
Их глаза встретились.  
Но то, чего ждали мужчины, будет потом, а сейчас надо было принять горячий душ с подколками Вонтона и нытьем Салата по поводу труднодающейся ему учебы, с Пиццей, благодаря которому все старались не поскользнуться на мыле.


	2. Работа допоздна

Тишину офиса нарушал лишь быстрый стук пальцев Кофе по клавишам. Менеджер только изредка отрывал взгляд от монитора. Перед его столом стояли широкий кожаный диван и стеклянный кофейный столик. На сидевшего на правом конце, ничего не замечавшего Шоколада лился свет закатного солнца, подчеркивая черты его лица.  
Мужчина задумчиво смотрел в планшет, листая фотографии с фотосессии. Его еще не до конца высушенные волосы поблескивали рубиновым цветом. Черные узкие джинсы обтягивали бедра… И вот тут Кофе снова возвращался к работе. Письма сами на себя не ответят.  
Солнце постепенно опускалось за горизонт, и кабинет менеджера погружался в холодный электрический свет ламп. Кофе устало потер глаза под очками и вздохнул — слишком много сил отнимало написание официального ответа: «Пожалуйста, идите нафиг. У нас итак расписание забито».  
— Как у тебя дела?  
Шоколад поднял глаза, когда Кофе подошел к нему. Мягкая улыбка — все, что нужно было ему после рабочего дня. Менеджер сел на диван и обнял Шоколада за плечи одной рукой. Тот тихо фыркнул и открыл на планшете несколько фотографий.  
На экране показалось изображение розария, залитого солнцем. Взрыв красок различных сортов роз на зеленом фоне, а белый гравий дорожек ветвился между холмами и посадками.  
— Если у нас будет свадьба, то я бы хотел фотосессию здесь, — Шоколад рассмеялся и перелистнул еще несколько фотографий. — А пока она сгодится только для февральских фотосессий.  
— Это городской розарий, — Кофе коснулся губами виска заметно погрустневшего Шоколада. — В феврале он будет закрыт. Еще какие-нибудь фотографии нашел?  
— Да, я уже отправил, какие локации мне понравились. Уверен, что они смогут выделить нам время?  
— Милый, они уже написали, что готовы на любое время, — Кофе отставил планшет и положил руку на бедро любовника. — Что случилось?  
Шоколад вздохнул и взлохматил свои волосы. Он осознавал, что время уже было позднее, чтобы начинать ссору, но тяжелый день дал о себе знать.  
— Когда мы расскажем о наших отношениях?  
Кофе не смог выдержать прямой взгляд любовника и, устало вздохнув в тон Шоколаду, снял очки и положил их рядом с планшетом.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это произведет фурор в медийном пространстве? — Шоколад коротко кивнул. — Ты помнишь, что было, когда Вонтон рассказал о его отношениях с Желе?  
— Я помню, как ты был зол на него за то, что он сделал это без предупреждения, — Шоколад рассмеялся и обнял Кофе за шею. — Мне тогда казалось, что ты мог убить его одним только взглядом.  
— Тогда это мог сделать и Желе, — Кофе прижался лбом ко лбу своего парня и улыбнулся.  
— Но мы же все подготовим и, — начал было восторженно Шоколад, но был прерван тяжелым взглядом Кофе.  
— Вонтон менее популярен, чем ты, и это факт, — менеджер аккуратно взял Шоколад за подбородок. — У тебя куда больше фанаток, которые разочаруются, когда узнают, что ты занят кем-то. Тем более, Вонтон сказал, что они с Желе состояли в отношениях еще до группы. Меня же фирма может снять с поста вашего менеджера из-за наших отношений.  
— Но ты же почти совладелец! Ты почти выкупил акции!  
— Почти, любимый, почти, — Кофе быстро поцеловал Шоколада и прижал его к себе. — Обещаю, как только представится лучший момент, я расскажу всему миру о нас.  
— Лучший момент — это когда моя популярность упадет, и ты взорвешь эту информационную бомбу? Хитрец! — музыкант по-кошачьи сузил глаза и неодобрительно посмотрел на парня.  
Кофе рассмеялся и снова поцеловал Шоколад в висок, но мужчина развернул менеджера к себе и лишь на секунду заглянул в его глаза.  
Глубокий поцелуй, музыкант с силой прижал к себе своего парня. Тонкие губы Кофе недолго пробыли в ухмылке — трудно было противостоять такому напору. Шоколад зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы, не позволяя выбраться из захвата и повалив его на диван. Когда они на секунду оторвались друг от друга, менеджер задержался взглядом на припухших губах Шоколада и хмыкнул.  
— Давай подождем до дома, — Кофе убрал со лба парня несколько непослушных прядей и поцеловал. — Мы итак задержались на работе.  
Шоколад надул губы, но все же выпустил мужчину из своих объятий и ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за тем, как он поправлял уже помятую рубашку. Блондинистые волосы находились в беспорядке, что не соотносилось с его костюмом франта и идеальным порядком на его рабочем столе, к которому он подошел.  
— Что предлагаешь делать вечером? — спросил Шоколад, подойдя к столу следом за Кофе.  
— Кино и остатки китайской еды? — предложил мужчина, ища ключи от машины, но Шоколад тут же изогнул бровь и поджал губы. — Ну что такое? Не нравится?  
— Скучно, — протянул он и развернул любовника к себе, а сам присел на стол.  
О, этот взгляд менеджер знал. Сейчас Шоколад не примет отказ. Твердый взгляд голубых глаз и короткий вздох Кофе, после которого Шоколад снял с его плеч подтяжки.  
— Никогда не ждешь до дома. Ну и что с тобой делать?  
Кофе прижался губами к шее Шоколада, вызывая у него мурашки и попытку проглотить стон. Руки менеджера уперлись в стол за спиной любовника, и тот склонил голову вбок.  
— Дверь? — Кофе скосил глаза на выход из офиса и снова коснулся губами шеи.  
— Закрыл, еще когда вошел сюда, — на выдохе ответил Шоколад и закусил губу, почувствовав, куда нырнули руки любовника.  
— А говоришь, я хитрец, — Кофе утробно засмеялся и провел губами по шее до уха Шоколада.  
Блондин задрал футболку мужчины, пока тот неловко пытался расстегнуть его бабочку. Проблема заключалась в том, что от поцелуев Кофе Шоколад терял голову. Он буквально плавился под руками любовника и не мог ему ответить. Все всегда в этот момент валилось из рук и тело становились ватным, но крепление бабочки решило нарушить эту традицию, и аксессуар легким движением рук полетел на пол. Таким же легким движением рук уже футболка отправилась к бабочке. Почувствовав, как напряглось тело Шоколада, Кофе тихо хмыкнул и провел по бокам, вызывая мурашки по всему телу. Ему всегда нравилось медленно доводить любовника, видеть, как он постепенно заливался краской, движения становятся рваными, и он оказывался не в силах сдерживать стоны. Конечно, Шоколада можно было довести до состояния, в котором он, срывая свой голос, умолял бы, чтобы Кофе продолжал… Но сейчас было не место и не время.  
Под мутным взглядом любовника Кофе нарочно медленно расстегивал пуговицы своей рубашки, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как взгляд музыканта не мог задержаться в одной точке, а после положил ее на стул и мягко коснулся губ, открывая верхний ящик стола.  
— Всегда поражало, что ты все держишь рядом, — выдохнув, отметил Шоколад, когда на столе появился тюбик со смазкой.  
— То же самое можно сказать и про тебя, — Кофе хмыкнул и расстегнул ширинку джинс музыканта. — Ты же сам держишь смазку в первом ящике стола.  
— Это дома, — Шоколад рассмеялся и снял футболку. — А тут любой может заглянуть или ты случайно откроешь не при тех людях.  
— Я ни за что не сделаю это случайно, — менеджер ухмыльнулся и стянул с парня джинсы, оставляя его в чем мать родила.  
Шоколад от этих слов выгнулся дугой и обнял Кофе ногами. Конечно, не сделает, как и не уберет личные вещи из верхнего ящика, ведь он прекрасно знал, что Шоколад очень любил секс на рабочем месте. А менеджер любил, когда тот смотрел на него завлекающим взглядом, руки были сведены за спиной, выставляя на показ грудь с напряженными сосками, отличающимися цветом от его кожи лишь на несколько тонов. Руки Кофе прошлись по горячим бокам, слегка задевая дрожащий член, и он снова прильнул губами к шее. Короткий и громкий стон. Шоколад закусил губу и от неожиданности схватил Кофе за плечи.  
— Боже мой, — Кофе вновь ухмыльнулся и коротко хохотнул, отмечая, как шея Шоколада пульсировала от напряжения. — Ты же знаешь, что в здание еще мог кто-нибудь остаться. Тебя наверняка слышно на всем этаже…  
— Да кто еще, кроме нас, остается допоздна? — фыркнул Шоколад и ослабил хватку.  
— Тут есть охранники, — начал перечислять Кофе и, взяв смазку, открыл ее.- Уборщики, — короткий поцелуй в ключицу. — Да и Желе с Вонтоном любят оставатся до последнего.  
— Не сегодня…  
— М?  
Кофе отвлекся и случайно капнул холодной смазкой мимо своей руки на живот Шоколада, от чего последний вздрогнул. Музыкант неодобрительно посмотрел на любовника, но тот быстро исправил ситуацию. Член Шоколада был схвачен и смазан, а смазка начала стекать на стол и между ягодиц. Но это было только на руку Кофе. Стоило только несколько раз провести по члену Шоколада, с силой оттягивая крайнюю плоть, чтобы он за голову привлек менеджера к себе и поцеловал его, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
— Прекрати играть.  
Кофе фыркнул, ему хотелось сказать, что он только начал, но не сейчас. Как только менеджер вылил еще смазки, его пальцы скользнули между бедер любовника. Он всегда больше самого Шоколада беспокоился о том, чтобы после секса тот мог спокойно ходить и общаться с людьми. Хотя иногда он шептал на ухо Кофе, что хотел быстрее и сильнее…  
Но опять же, сейчас было не место и не время. Как бы ни хотел Шоколад, им еще предстояло добраться до дома. Но на счастье обоих мужчин, он был достаточно хорошо растянут для того, чтобы сразу принять два пальца, и, когда они задевали нужную точку, это вызывало у него глупую ухмылку. Пока Шоколад совсем не потерял рассудок, он заставил себя оторваться от несчастных покрасневших плеч Кофе и потянулся к ширинке его брюк.  
Каких усилий стоило музыканту стянуть с Кофе брюки и нижнее белье. Все было против него: неудобная поза, Кофе, который время от время добавлял смазку и хмыкал, щекоча шею, неудобный кожаный ремень и вставший член мешали стянуть с него нижнее белье. И, наверное, главное — пальцы Кофе в нем. Аккуратные и нежные движения прекратились с тихим чпоком.  
Шоколад коротко вздохнул, когда Кофе вошел в него. Его ноги напряглись и вытянулись за спиной любовника. А тот вовремя схватил Шоколад за поясницу, удерживая его, и сам уперся другой рукой в стол. Сейчас музыкант полностью находился во власти Кофе, даже равновесие было в его руках. Он помог любовнику прогнуться в пояснице и прижаться к нему животом.  
— Ну, почему ты так любишь целовать мою шею, — глотая воздух, спросил Шоколад, когда Кофе в очередной раз его туда поцеловал.  
— Мне нравится, как ты покрываешься мурашками.  
Голубые глаза встретились, но ненадолго. Шоколад тут же закрыл их, потому что Кофе, шумно дыша в его несчастную шею, начал двигаться. Медленно, растягивая удовольствие, менеджер приносил любовнику максимальное удовольствие. Шоколад хватал ртом воздух, проглатывая стоны. Но оба начали уставать, покрываясь липким потом. И Кофе знал, как это решить.  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал, — зашептал менеджер в свойственной ему дьявольской манере Шоколаду на ухо. — Что нас могут увидеть?  
Музыканта забила крупная дрожь — они действительно несколько раз чуть не попались. И Шоколаду хватило этого адреналина на многие месяцы вперед. Поэтому они начали работать допоздна, что, конечно, повысило популярность Шоколада у фанатов и Кофе — у совета директоров. Но это были всего лишь побочные эффекты от удовлетворения фетиша Шоколада. А если действительно как-нибудь случайный сотрудник зайдет и увидит их?  
Но Кофе не дал Шоколаду раздумывать надо этим вопросом. Резкие движения скрывали с губ Шоколада громкие стоны, будто бы Кофе действительно хотел, чтобы их услышали и нашли. Возможно, Кофе и мог бы с кем-нибудь поделиться этим прекрасным видом. Напряженный Шоколад, который со всей силой хватал за плечи менеджера, оставляя красные полосы, запрокинутая голова, по вискам которой стекал пот, и как ходуном ходило его адамово яблоко. Но не сегодня, да и скорее всего никогда.  
Шоколад вздрогнул и издал протяжный стон, покрывая свой живот спермой и непроизвольно выпрямляя ноги. Кофе вытащил член и тоже кончил на его живот. И только тогда музыкант поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Кофе с тяжелой одышкой еле стоял на ногах. Хотя даже в таком состоянии он волновался о Шоколаде больше, чем о себе. Менеджер открыл все тот же верхний ящик и, скинув туда смазку, достал оттуда уже пачку влажных салфеток.  
— Мы могли бы пойти в душ, — недовольно протянул Шоколад, наблюдая за тем, как Кофе вытирал его от спермы.  
— Давай быстрее поедем домой и примем нормальную ванну, — Кофе скривился и отправил грязную салфетку в мусорку.  
Были и плюсы в поздней работе. Дорога до дома всегда была свободной, да и самые стойкие журналисты уже разъехались по домам, а вот в квартире одного из небоскребов горел свет.  
— Знаешь, если бы ты ел меньше жирного, секс был бы дольше, — хитро улыбнулся Шоколад, следя за тем, как Кофе доставал из духовки свои любимые бутерброды с сыром.  
— То-то я смотрю, что ты, питаясь одним салатом, кончаешь быстрее меня, — ухмыльнулся Кофе и поправил очки, глядя на краснеющего Шоколада.


	3. Дорога до дома

В огнях большого ночного города была какая-то романтика. Неоновые вывески популярных клубов, желтый свет баров и закрывающихся кофеен. Жители города сновали по улицам. Группа девушек на высоких каблуках направлялась в клуб, а вот несколько офисных работников спешили в метро.  
Но все проплывало за тонированными стеклами. С тех пор, как Пицца встал на путь музыканта, это оказалось по другую сторону, до которой стало труднее дотянуться. Дешевые клубы сменились закрытыми вечеринками, семейные кафе — престижными ресторанами с неприличным количеством звезд, а метро — пуленепробиваемой машиной…  
— Да, понял. Спасибо, — Кассата выключил гарнитуру с приборной панели машины и скосил глаза на Пиццу. — Что-то случилось?  
— Я не помню, когда видел Сыр, — он надул губы и раздраженно сдул светлую прядку с глаз.  
— Обещаю, — фыркнул глава отдела безопасности. — Когда вся эта история со сталкером закончится, мы все вместе куда-нибудь сходим.  
— Сыр попросила тебя об этом, да? — Пицца обреченно вздохнул и откинул голову. — У ее блога опять снижается посещаемость?  
Кассата рассмеялся и перестроился в соседний ряд на поворот, уводя машину дальше от шумного центра города на шоссе, которое вело в спальный район, погруженный в желтый свет ламп.  
— Она беспокоится, — Кассата нервно постучал по рулю и вздохнул. — То тут, то там всплывают слухи о том, что Виски донимает тебя.  
— Как будто я не беспокоюсь, — Пицца также вздохнул и плотнее закутался в толстовку. — Есть хоть какое-нибудь продвижение?  
— Нет, — Кассата, сузив глаза, покачал головой. — Наша первостепенная задача — защитить тебя и не дать просочиться этому в прессу. Виски нужна шумиха, пока непонятно зачем, но мы делаем все, что в наших силах.  
— Я знаю, — Пицца грустно улыбнулся и прислонился к стеклу. — Просто хочу погулять.  
Все действительно началось с прогулки. Кассата был рядом и смотрел, как очередная фанатка обнималась с Пиццей. Это был солнечный день в небольшом семейном кафе, где подавали прекрасный кофе и десерты, телохранителю не надо было беспокоиться о безопасности. Тогда редко кто из группы о ней беспокоился, Кофе нанял телохранителей лишь для повышения престижа.  
И когда в кармане Пиццы оказалась записка, написанная от руки, их мир перевернулся.

_«Милый мой Пицца, следи за спиной. Никогда не знаешь, когда в ней окажется нож»_

Следующая неделя для группы была просто ужасной. Кофе был в ярости из-за того, что Кассата не заметил, кто положил записку в карман Пиццы. Отдел безопасности полностью перетрясли, сам мужчина находился на грани увольнения, но Пицца заступился за него. Ему нужен был человек, которому он мог бы безоговорочно доверять, а не солдафон, который за деньги свёл бы Пиццу безопасностью с ума.  
Письма появлялись с разным интервалом, но именно тогда, когда Пицца этого не ожидал. Как будто сталкер тщательно следил за эмоциональным состоянием издалека и кропотливо готовил каждый свой шаг.

_«Ах, мой наивный Пицца, я предпочту пить виски и смотреть, как ты истекаешь кровью, красной, как-то вино, которого ты сегодня выпил больше положенного»._

Именно из-за этой записки его и прозвали Виски. Впервые сталкер рассказал что-то о себе. И уже Кассата беспокоился, что ему дали имя, а, значит, угроза повысилась. Как будто не хватало того, что он знал, куда и когда они пойдут.  
— Ты сегодня останешься со мной? — как будто невзначай спросил Пицца.  
— Как и каждый день до этого, — Кассата улыбнулся и сбросил скорость, заезжая на подземную парковку.  
Этот дом был крепостью для мужчин. Стоила квартира недешево, но телохранитель мог себе это позволить. В конце концов это было ради Пиццы. Закрытый отсек на парковке и территория жилого комплекса были созданы для частной жизни собственников. Все было сделано так, чтобы жильцы не пересекались, лифты могли быть активированы только личной карточкой, окна не выходили на соседние дома и дорогу, и, как только появились квадрокоптеры с хорошей камерой, за окнами были установлены датчики.  
Машина заехала в бокс, и, как только гаражная дверь закрылась, погружая авто с пассажирами в мягкий свет электрических ламп, Пицца все же решил кое-что спросить.  
— Как ты относишься к решению совета директоров — отложить разбирательство по поводу наших отношений?  
— Хорошо, — Кассата посмотрел в испуганные бирюзовые глаза Пиццы и, отстегнувшись, взял его голову в свои руки. — Что бы они ни решили, я тебя не оставлю. Кофе отлично прикрыл наши задницы, сказав, что таким образом я обеспечиваю тебе алиби. К тому же совет директоров меня не пугает так, как Сыр, которая уже что-то подозревает.  
Пицца впервые за вечер, проведенный со своим парнем, рассмеялся. На душе у обоих потеплело от мысли о том, что их общая подруга точно устроит им взбучку.  
— А если тебе все-таки не разрешат работать в компании? — Пицца хитро улыбнулся и закинул руки на шею своего парня.  
— Буду как сталкер преследовать тебя на концертах, — Кассатта нагнулся для поцелуя и растянулся в улыбке. — А потом ночью похищать и творить ужасные вещи.  
После поцелуя Пицца протяжно выдохнул и спустил руки на талию Кассаты, а сам потерся лбом о его шею, щекоча своими волосами.  
— Ну, что такое? — Кассата поцеловал растрепанную шевелюру парня.  
— Скучал, устал, Тирамису нас совсем замучала, — Пицца прижался сильнее и уперся подбородком в грудь телохранителя. — Ты так поздно пришел! И не читал мои сообщения!  
— Прости, прости, — Кассата тихо хохотнул. — Я смотрел отчеты, хотелось, чтобы и сегодня был тихий день. Не хотел, чтобы ты ждал меня до середины ночи.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не жду! — Пицца рассмеялся и потянулся к рычагу, который отодвигал кресло.  
Кассатта ошарашено хлопал глазами, постепенно осознавая, что за время тренировок его любовник стал заметно сильнее и мог с легкостью отодвинуть кресло с мужчиной от руля, чтобы потом забраться на его колени.  
— Мы уже почти дома, — телохранитель положил руки на талию Пиццы и обреченно вздохнул. — Мог бы и подождать, милый.  
— Но я соскучился, — недовольно протянул Пицца и прижался к мужчине всем телом, заставляя спустить руки на бедра.  
Было что-то такое в сексе в машине. Она не была такой маленькой, как бюджетные машины, все же в ней можно было развернутся, но не так, как на королевского размера постели в квартире. Макушку Пиццы с потолком машины разделяли только несколько сантиметров, так что парню следовало быть осторожнее, откидывая голову или…  
Кассата даже не пытался сопротивляться или уговорить, на самом деле ему даже нравилось, когда Пицца был таким напористым. В это непростое время ему было приятно поддерживать легкий настрой парня.  
Пицца улыбнулся и довольно застонал — его телохранитель сжал его ягодицы. Мужчины любили целоваться, растягивая удовольствия и чувствуя, как медленно поднималась температура в машине. А когда в гараже погас свет — датчик больше не видел движения — Кассата с легкостью нашел ширинку на джинсах Пиццы и расстегнул ее. Так же без проблем он спустился поцелуями на шею любовника, прекрасно зная, что это ему особенно нравилось.  
Пицца в свою очередь знал, что ему надо было делать. Найдя в темноте ручку, отвечающую за угол кресла, парень выжал ее до максимума, заставляя Кассатту уйти вниз. В отличии от дешевых машин, где кресло уходило прямо до задних сидений, в машине Кассаты оно остановилось именно там, где было нужно, чтобы Пицца мог полностью над ним нависнуть.  
Даже в темноте Кассата видел, как загорелись глаза Пиццы, когда он принялся расстегивать ремень и ширинку. Даже показалось, что тот облизнулся.  
— Снимай штаны, — телохранитель приподнялся на руках и помог перебраться на кресло пассажира. — Или хочешь опять стирать джинсы?  
Пицца показал язык, на что любовник хмыкнул, но все же начал стягивать джинсы. Кассата нащупал ящик между сидениями и достал оттуда смазку. Это было плохое место для хранения вещей, но что поделать. Еще одно преимущество большой машины было в ее широких креслах и мягкой обивке, хотя Пицца не обладал крупным телосложением, но все же ему пришлось потеснится, пока он стягивал лишнюю одежду. Когда Кассата провел пальцам по внутренней стороне его голых ног, он, облокотившись спиной о дверь, схватился за приборную панель с креслом.  
Кожа сидений под пальцами заскрипела, а сам Пицца застонал и выгнулся настолько, насколько ему позволяла поза, но Кассата аккуратно положил руку на живот и заставил музыканта прижаться поясницей к сидению. Ох, этот хрупкий баланс между оттиранием смазки с кресел и комфортом партнера, когда Кассата в него войдет. Пицца уже привык, что пальцы любовника входили в него легко, но все равно не мог сдержать короткие стоны.  
Вскоре на лбу Пиццы показалась россыпь пота, а окно вокруг головы запотело. Парень издал протяжный стон и мягко коснулся руки Кассаты. Тот понял, что ласк было достаточно и пора было удобнее лечь на кресло. Ноги Пиццы тряслись, но через минуту он все же оказался на Кассате и уже освобождал его от рубашки.  
— Ты не хочешь занятся чем-нибудь другим? — телохранитель ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за тем, как руки парня путешествовали по рельефному телу и как у него разве что слюни не текли.  
— Сам любишь долгие прелюдии, — Пицца рассмеялся, но все же выполнил желание любовника.  
Когда член Кассаты был освобожден из плена ненужной одежды, Пицца вновь уперся руками в спинку кресла, открывая партнеру прекрасный вид на то, как он медленно насаживался на член. Хотя было видно не так много, как хотелось, тьма обострила другие чувства, и оба мужчины издали протяжный стон, когда Кассата оказался полностью в Пицце. Кожа сидений под пальцами музыканта вновь заскрипела, когда он начал не спеша двигаться.  
Секс в машине подходил для пар, которые не любили отрываться друг от друга. Постоянно чувствовать прикосновение кожи к коже, как постепенно нагревался воздух вокруг. Такой секс подходил только тем, у кого тела двигались синхронно, а пара понимала друг друга с полуслова.  
— Устал? — Кассата нежно прижал к себе Пиццу, когда тот остановился и попытался отдышаться.  
— Нет, — он покачал головой и полностью лег на голую грудь парня. — Ноги немного болят после тренировки.  
— Совсем она вас не бережет, — телохранитель убрал со лба Пиццы несколько промокших от пота прядей и убрал их за уши.  
Пицца не стал говорить, что уже был на пределе, Кассата и сам это чувствовал. Нежные поглаживая по спине и бедрам не давали уходить возбуждению, но у самого музыканта были другие планы. Кассата почувствовал, как Пицца тяжело вздохнул и потянулся за поцелуем, за более глубоким, чем он думал сначала. И кончил, когда Кассата сжал его ягодицы.  
— Любишь ты кусаться, — телохранитель хмыкнул, когда Пицца укусил его за нижнюю губу, и позволил ему сесть.  
Музыкант ничего не ответил — был слишком занят тем, чтобы сосредоточится на своих чувствах и бешеном стуке сердца. Пот стекал по его спине и трясущимся ногам, а руки любовника гладили его бедра, стараясь схватить удобнее. Пицца вовремя уперся руками в мягкий потолок и слегка привстал, потому что Кассата взял инициативу в свои руки.  
Возможно, секс в машине не был создан для быстрого или грубого секса. Особенно в этой позе. Но, слыша то, как с каждым рывком Пицца стонал все громче и громче, Кассата понимал, что это было не совсем так. В машине стало сложно дышать, как будто они сожгли ведь воздух, сидение неприятно прилипало к оголенной коже, а телохранитель даже не думал останавливаться. Ему нравилось, что Пицца уже почти срывался на крик, как он зажмуривался и пытался схватится за потолок. Но все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивалось, и, когда пот начал заливать глаз, Кассата помог Пицце опуститься и после тихого вздоха кончил.  
— Боже, — телохранитель, с трудом дыша, прижимал к себе за плечи Пиццу, который терся о его плечо и чуть ли не урчал от удовольствия. — Дай мне включить свет.  
— Ну, почему ты всегда куда-то спешишь, — Пицца недовольно поморщился от яркого света. — Полежали бы в темноте, расслабились…  
— Не хочу, чтобы это все засохло, — фыркнул Кассата и открыл бардачок, где была припрятана пачка влажных салфеток для любвеобильного Пиццы.  
— Все равно душ принимать и кидать все в стирку, — Пицца показал язык и засмеялся, когда любовник начал его щекотать.  
— У меня так весь гардероб закончится, — Кассата нежно поцеловал плечо парня. — И это при том, что ты любишь рвать на мне рубашки. Или это твой план, чтобы я не выходил из дома вместе с тобой?  
— Я могу придумать такой продуманный план? — Пицца наигранно надул губы, но смешок его выдал с потрохами. — Да не в этой жизни!


	4. Вечер в кругу близких

Яркий свет лился со всех сторон, Вонтону было не привыкать стоять под софитами и принимать различные позы. Вот только снующая туда-сюда тень мешала ему сосредоточиться. Хотя она выполняла свою работу, не слушая никого, и предпочитала работать по вечерам, чтобы ее никто не отвлекал.  
— Знаешь, ты мог поручить пошив моей одежды кому-нибудь из отдела, — Вонтон фыркнул и ехидно взглянул своего парня. — А мы с тобой поехали бы домой.  
— Костюмы для вашей группы я всегда буду шить сам. Сделай какое-нибудь движение из вашей программы.  
Вонтон фыркнул и сел на колени, предоставляя немного времени Желе побегать вокруг и записать правки в телефон. Нет, ему нравилось, когда его парень сосредоточенно изучал все детали костюма и что-то бурчал под нос. Но был уже вечер, и не было никого, перед кем он мог бы похвастаться, что обладал этим мужчиной. В очередной момент, когда ноги Желе, обтянутые черными джинсами, оказались перед носом музыканта, он схватил их и поднялся с колен, не забывая облапать своего парня в различных местах.  
— Я хочу домой, — невинно сказал Вонтон и пару раз для убедительности хлопнул ресницами. — Правда.  
— Ладно, я почти закончил, — не выдержав взгляд, Желе сокрушенно вздохнул. — Не даешь мне нормально поработать.  
— Кто тебе сегодня мешал?  
Вонтон растянулся в улыбке и, когда Желе помог ему сойти с подиума, направился в раздевалку.  
— Пришли две новые ассистентки и первым делом начали спрашивать мои аккаунты в соцсетях, — Желе закатил глаза и помог снять аксессуары с белого фрака. — Надеялись увидеть группу, а еще так щебетали, что мне пришлось сделать им замечание.  
— Не понимаю, как ты меня терпишь, — Вонтон засмеялся и снял пиджак. — Я же постоянно болтаю.  
— Ты у меня один, — Желе снисходительно улыбнулся и закрыл ящик с надписью «Вонтон». — Второго мне не надо.  
Вонтон сменил белую нарядную одежду на более простую. Светлые джинсы, толстовка и черная косуха, принадлежавшая его парню. Сам Желе накинул поверх своей черной рубашки черное полупальто и был готов.  
— Мне надо поменять косуху, — Желе придирчиво осмотрел кожу, когда они были в лифте.  
— Ты хотел сказать, — Вонтон улыбнулся и, взяв Желе за руку, вышел с ним на подземную парковку. — Мне надо поменять косуху.  
— Я все еще надеюсь вернуть ее себе, — Желе улыбнулся. — О, машина Кофе еще тут. Надо было…  
— Не надо было, — прервал его Вонтон и с силой сжал его руку.- Поехали домой, Тирамису нас совсем загоняла, я мечтаю о мягкой кровати.  
Но даже в машине Желе не переставал работать. Пока Вонтон вел машину, даже не ругаясь на трафик, он несколько раз скосил на него глаза и каждый раз видел одну и ту же картину. Мужчина либо просматривал фотографии, либо отвечал на сообщения.  
— Что пишет Тосо? — Вонтон ухмыльнулся и притормозил перед светофором, который отделял их от квартиры.  
— Хочет встретиться, как только Чай и Рыбка вернутся из отпуска, — Желе вздохнул и отложил телефон. — Говорит, что хочет от меня очередное платье на званный вечер.  
— Я знаю отличный ресторанчик в даунтауне, — Вонтон завернул на подземную парковку. — Я пришлю ей адрес.  
Когда мужчины вошли в дом, он проснулся. Везде появился свет, практически сразу запахло вкусной едой — это Желе решил обеспечить их ужином. Вонтон достал домашние халаты, черный и белый, и переоделся.  
— Если мы пойдем на ужин с девушками, — Вонтон обнял Желе и положил голову на его плечо, тот заканчивал с готовкой. — Я опять сяду на диету?  
— Если хочешь, чтобы я продолжал делать идеальные костюмы, — Желе коснулся губами виска музыканта. — То да.  
— Эх, жестокий ты, — Вонтон наигранно обиделся и достал приборы.  
После ужина Желе с удивлением не обнаружил Вонтона в спальне и пошел в гардеробную. Там музыкант сидел и перебирал грязную одежду.  
— Ты не идешь в ванну? — Желе удивленно поднял брови.  
— Иди без меня, — Вонтон улыбнулся и кинул одну из рубашек в корзину. — Ты все равно примешь душ, а мне надо настроить стиралку. У меня кончились все спортивные костюмы.  
— Тирамису все соки из вас что ли выжимает? — Желе вздохнул и покачал головой. — Заканчивай быстрее, хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул.  
Домашние дела Вонтона закончились ровно в тот момент, когда Желе выключил фен и собирался выйти из ванны. Хотя Вонтон задержал его на секунду для того, чтобы крепко поцеловать в губы.  
— Не перегрейся, — Желе нежно провел по щеке парня и вышел, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Но как только замок щелкнул, Вонтон преобразился — выпрямился, уперся руками в бока, осматривая ванну, и на его лицо наползла ехидная ухмылка. Желе прекрасно знал распорядок водных процедур своего парня, но его можно было легко подделать. Хотя Желе все равно будет поглощен своим телефоном, либо будет писать очередные правки, либо читать новости про последние показы мод.  
В ванну постепенно набиралась вода, а Вонтон вовсю суетился. Быстрый душ, после которого надо было заколоть волосы, чтобы не мешались. Побриться, хотя Желе ничего не имел против легкой небритости даже в самых интимных местах. Почистить зубы и с удивлением обнаружить, что ванна почти переполнилась и быстро выключить воду.  
Следом предстояло самое сложное. С верхних полок, где хранились предметы, которые доставались совсем редко, Вонтон достал небольшой бумажный пакет из знаменитого магазина белья, скрытый за коробками бумажных полотенец.  
— Осталось повторить то, что я сделал в магазине, — прошептал Вонтон, доставая белье и раскладывая его вокруг раковины. — И насладится реакцией моего трудоголика.  
Комплект состоял из стрингов, пояса с подвязками и корсета, который заканчивался под грудью. Темно-синие кружева резко контрастировали с белой кожей Вонтона, а их мнимая полупрозрачность отлично заводила. Он знал, что Желе понравится, даже при условии того, что он заявлял об отсутствии каких-либо фетишей.  
— Только, — Вонтон рефлекторно выдохнул, когда застегивал корсет, и старался успокоить свой стояк. — Любовь к красивой одежде и мне.  
Закончив с бельем, мужчина распустил волосы и взглянул на часы. В ванне он находился уже чуть больше часа, то есть еще немного, и Желе начнет волноваться. А значит, звук работающего фена даст ему понять, что все было в порядке. Пушистые белые волосы завершили образ.  
Желе никогда не любил, когда в их спальне было много света. Почти всегда ростовые окна были плотно затянуты тяжелыми занавесками, а в комнате горела только одна из прикроватных ламп просто потому, что Вонтон жаловался на недостаток света. Вся фурнитура, стены и даже постельное белье было в темных цветах, так что появление Вонтона не осталось незамеченным.  
Музыкант дал рассмотреть себя. Желе не сводил с него взгляд, даже когда его телефон упал мимо прикроватной тумбочки на пол под кроватью — первый признак того, что на этот раз любовник превзошел самого себя.  
— Тебе нравится?  
Вонтон скользнул рукой по кружевам в районе живота, на что Желе хмыкнул и встал.  
— Тебе идет этот цвет, — он улыбнулся и поманил парня к себе. — Иди сюда.  
А вот это предложение было опасным. Вонтон только успокоил свой стояк после натягивания трусов и прекрасно чувствовал, что при ходьбе кружева раздражали его член. Но он все же подошел и оказался в объятиях, которые были гораздо горячее, чем обычно. Пальцы дизайнера не запутывались в волосах, а скользили по кружевам вызывая мурашки на спине и ногах.  
— Не холодно? — тихо прошептал Желе, касаясь губами уха Вонтона.  
— Нет, — тяжело сглотнул блондин и уперся руками в плечи любовника. — У нас достаточно тепло.  
А потом Желе крепко прижал Вонтона к себе, с силой проводя руками по его талии и заднице, целуя шею и плечи. Музыкант понял, что возбудился гораздо сильнее, чем планировал. Он думал, что Желе позволит ему делать все что угодно, потому что зависнет, задумается о любимом. Но нет, Желе имел свое собственное представление о том, что ему делать.  
Аккуратно уложив Вонтона на кровать, Желе, не переставая гладить мягкие кружева, спустился поцелуями до сосков. Вонтон ойкнул и приподнялся на локтях, когда Желе аккуратно укусил за его сосок и поднял на него глаза. Он знал, что это вырвалось скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли.  
— Когда ты мне собирался сказать, что у тебя фетиш на нижнее белье? — Желе ухмыльнулся и провел рукой вдоль корсета к паху. — Я не думал, что у тебя остались секреты.  
— У меня нет, — Вонтон начал глотать ртом воздух. — Я думал, тебе понравится.  
— Мне-то нравится, — Желе выдавил из себя смешок и слегка сжал набухший член. — Но вот тебе это нравится гораздо больше.  
Все тело под кружевами горело от рук дизайнера.  
— Привет, малыш, — Желе улыбнулся и коснулся пальцем головки члена, который уже достаточно налился и теперь мило выглядывал из трусов.  
— Даже не начинай, — огрызнулся Вонтон и, сдув прядку с глаз, обнял любовника за шею. — А лучше сними с меня это и приступай к более приятному делу.  
— Ты забыл одну деталь, милый, — Желе встал и скинул с себя халат. — Твои красивые труселя надевают под пояс, и теперь просто так их не снимешь.  
— Да ты издеваешься! — Вонтон закатил глаза, но все же улыбнулся.  
Он был доволен произведенным эффектом, ведь Желе еще не надевал нижнее белье, и было видно, как отреагировало его тело. Дизайнер подошел к прикроватной тумбочке и, достав из ящика бутылку со смазкой, кинул ее в ноги Вонтона.  
— Осталось мало, — Желе раздвинул ноги любовника и сел между ними на колени.  
— А давай мы список покупок продумаем в другое время? — Вонтон хмыкнул и удобнее устроился на кровати.  
Ребята из группы смеялись над разговорами об обыденных вещах во время секса, и в эти моменты Вонтон вежливо смеялся, но не стал говорить, что это действительно ждало молодые пары, когда они продержатся достаточно долго. А еще узнавать почти незаметные привычки, например, что делал твой любовник, когда хотел, чтобы ты перевернулся на живот. Желе не надо было говорить, Вонтон понимал его по одному движению, иногда с полу-жеста.  
Музыкант оказался на коленях, упершись локтями в кровать, и обернулся через плечо. Ему было приятно видеть, как Желе неловко взял бутылек со смазкой, и его руки совсем немного дрожали. Значит, он еще был в состоянии себя сдерживать. Но Вонтон подождет… Но он очень удивился, когда любовник взял тонкую ткань кружевных трусов и потянул, заставляя его застонать от нахлынувшего возбуждения.  
Желе видел, как кружева натирали чувствительную кожу, как дрожало тело любовника и как от ласк сбивалось его дыхание. От нового стона он закусил губу, необходимо было держать себя в руках. Но Вонтон добивался обратного, так что следовало ответить ему тем же.  
Обильно смазав смазкой, вовсе не заботясь о том, что белье придется стирать, лишь на секунду дольше, чем нужно, задержаться, массируя чувствительную точку и поймать яростный взгляд Вонтона. От нетерпения его брови дрожали, и его руки сжимали простынь, но сам он ничего не говорил. Да и не стоило, ведь Желе знал, когда нужно было переходить к следующему этапу, принося удовольствие им обоим.  
Когда Желе оказался в Вонтоне полностью, тот невольно прогнулся в пояснице, прижимаясь грудью к матрацу, и вытянул руки вперед. Все тело напряглось, и от неритмичных толчков с его губ срывались непроизвольные стоны, а самое главное, как же натирали его член эти чертовы кружева. И Желе, зная это, еще больше оттягивал ткань в сторону, пережимая все у основания.  
Вонтону было сложно вздохнуть — как только он набирал воздух в легкие, очередной толчок Желе тут же выбивал его. Голова кружилась, пальцы устали сжимать простынь, а тело покрылось тонким слоем пота от того, что кружева ощутимо царапали его кожу во время движений.  
— Ты такой горячий, — промурлыкал Желе, нагнувшись к самому уху любовника.  
Вонтон лишь застонал — руки дизайнера снова скользнули по его талии и животу, а в следующий момент вздрогнул. Желе никогда не останавливался, если не хотел сделать что-то особенное.  
— Ах!  
Вонтон неловко попытался пошевелить бедрами, выпутаться из сильных объятий, но все было тщетно. Желе водил руками по кружевам в районе паха, и это приносило болезненное удовольствие. Кружева царапали тонкую кожу под пальцами Желе, каждое движение вырывало из Вонтона все более и более сдавленный и хриплый стон.  
— Прекрати, — простонал Вонтон, чувствуя, что Желе доводил его до грани.  
— Тебе же нравится, как я могу прекратить? — он опалил его ухо дыханием и губами прикусил мочку.  
Слова застряли в горле, и Вонтон сжал простыни сильнее. Первоначальная задумка была совершенно другой. Оседлать Желе, наблюдать за тем, как он боялся прикоснуться к телу любовника, расфокусированный взгляд скользил по телу не в состоянии остановиться хоть на чем-то. Но почему сейчас именно Вонтон хватал ртом воздух, натягивал простыни настолько, что был слышен треск рвущейся ткани, и кончил прямо в руку Желе. Дизайнер недовольно цокнул и тяжело выдохнул, прочно встав на колени. Вонтон лежал под ним. Музыкант, зажмурившись, тяжело дышал, ресницы дрожали, мышцы плеч были так же напряжены, по ложбинкам катились капельки пота, подсвечиваемые желтым светом.  
Когда Желе вытащил свой член и сперма потекла по бедрам, новый стон сорвался с губ Вонтона. Спальня наполнилась тяжелым дыханием мужчин, которые собирались с силами, лежа поперек кровати и пропитывая простыни своим потом.  
— Я как будто вернулся в нашу молодость, — хрипло рассмеялся Желе, первым восстановив дыхание. — Это было слишком…  
— Только не говори, что не понравилось, — Вонтон глупо улыбнулся и потянулся, его мышцы наконец-то получили долгожданный отдых. — Я хотел бы повторить как-нибудь, например, на очередную годовщину.  
— Да запросто, — Желе усмехнулся и встал с кровати. — Только…  
Вонтон продолжил предаваться расслабленной ленности, не обращая внимания на своего парня, который внезапно что-то осознал.  
— Сегодня же не памятная для нас дата? — Желе сузил глаза и оглядел комнату.  
— Нет, с чего ты решил? — Вонтон решил немного подыграть рассеянному дизайнеру и хитро улыбнулся.  
Это сыграло свою роль, и Желе начал в панике искать под кроватью свой телефон, не в силах вспомнить сегодняшнюю дату и бормоча заученные даты. Вонтон рассмеялся, конечно, он потом успокоит его, но вид нервного Желе, пытающегося дотянуться до телефона, его веселил.


	5. Новый день

— Салат, милый, — в комнате отдыха Тирамису кинула свою сумку рядом с диваном. — Ты в порядке? На фоне этих балбесов ты выглядишь почти что мертвецом!  
— Я пришел домой, и меня отругали родители, — мальчик поджал губы и яростно посмотрел на своих коллег. — А сейчас парни хвастаются своей личной жизнью!  
— Да ладно, сразу все получили любовь своих парней? — Тирамису засмеялась и сузила глаза, осматривая довольную группу. — У кого было два раза за ночь?  
— Ты сама веришь, что это возможно, — начал было Шоколад, но Пицца прервал его деликатным покашливанием.  
— Кхм…  
— Да ты брешешь! — в один голос воскликнули Вонтон и Шоколад, только и ждавшие такого от своих мужчин.  
— В душе, — Пицца нервно потер свою шею, закончив со своей лапшой.  
— Блин, завидую молодым, — разочарованно протянул Вонтон и отпил содовую, купленную втайне от Желе. — Салат, от тебя жду не менее хороших результатов с твоим парнем.  
— С чего ты решил, что я буду с парнем, — испуганно пискнул Салат. — Может, я заведу милую девочку?  
— Вряд ли, — Шоколад поцокал палочками, пытаясь поймать вермишель в воке. — Ты слишком много общаешься с нами.  
— Я тоже думаю, что это заразно, — кивнул Пицца и потянулся на диване.  
— Ага, половым путем, — Шоколад переглянулся с Вонтон, и оба прыснули.  
Тирамису рассмеялась, когда увидела то бледнеющее, то зеленеющее испуганное лицо Салата. Был очередной обед группы перед насыщенным днем в здании студии. Все-таки они были друг другу ближе, чем кто-либо, а солнышко, которое заглянуло в светлую комнату, прибавляло настроение перед интенсивной тренировкой Тирамису. Но ее планам не было суждено сбыться, потому что…  
— Как хорошо, что ты тут, — Кофе поправил очки, увидев на диване девушку, уже готовую к тренировке. — Похоже сегодня парни будут отдыхать от тебя.  
— Кому как, кому как, — флегматично покачал головой Желе.  
— Ой, да ладно, — Тирамису надула губы. — Как будто мне завидно, что внезапно входят вторые половинки моих подопечных.  
— Тогда, если ты не против, я заберу Салат, — Кофе улыбнулся и достал телефон. — А к трем часам, Вонтон, жду тебя к себе. Кстати, даю двадцатку, они только что судачили о нас.  
— Бесполезный спор, — Желе тоже улыбнулся и поправил волосы.  
— А я дам полсотни, если скажешь, чем тебя порадовал Вонтон. Даже по камерам видно, какой ты довольный.  
В комнату вошел Кассата, и сразу несколько завистливых взглядов коллег по работе были обращены на него, но Шоколад быстро сменил гнев на милость и взмахнул руками.  
— Мы все хотим знать!  
Вонтон нервно засмеялся и отвел глаза. Кофе многозначительно посмотрел на дизайнера, который неловко потер кончик носа. Впрочем, ничего необычного, день сменялся днем, а скоро произойдет еще что-нибудь.


End file.
